Mari
|species= Raposa |gender=Female |age=Teenager |role= Protagonist Mayor |games= |home = Village |boxcolor=#ce7b4a}} Mari is the daughter of The Mayor, and later becomes the (eighth) mayor of the Raposa Village. She was one of the remaining Raposa left in the Raposa Village, besides Jowee, The Mayor, and Cindi after the Darkness swept over. She is determined and strong willed. She has low self esteem in the first game, but slowly gains confidence throughout her reign as mayor. She is very much like a teenager in her mood swings, her moments of sulking and bad temper, and she is also very insecure. Appearance Mari has brown hair. She wears a yellow summer dress along with a pink scarf. She also wears golden earrings. Story In the beginning of Drawn to Life, Mari is the only Raposa to still believe in The Creator. She believes that he has not completely abandoned them. Mari then convinces her best friend, Jowee, to believe in the Creator as well. This begins the game's adventure. Along with her friend, she opened Creation Hall and asked The Creator to make a Hero from the mannequin. Her best friend is Jowee, a Raposa she has known her entire life who developed a crush on her. Jowee and Mari have been best friends ever since they were little Rapos. She once said that they used to wander off together and throw rocks into the Wishing Well. After Wilfre killed her father, Mari became the mayor of the village. Mari is shown to be handling all the mayor duties in Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter. At some point, she joins Wilfre because of something that he showed her. It is later revealed that Wilfre had told her that if they restored the color, they would all die. He also showed her Mike during his coma. He told her that if Mike woke up, then their world would end. Eventually, she rejoined her villagers against Wilfre and led the prayer to The Creator to help The Hero and "to give them strength to do what is right." Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= }} Trivia *At the beginning of Drawn to Life, Mari expresses that she has lived in the Village her entire life and that it would be neat to see the world one day. *Mari might also have some feelings for Jowee. She has demonstrated this every so often. * Mari is referred to as botMAYONAISE within Drawn to Life's code. ** There is a scene at the beginning of Drawn to Life where Mari asks Isaac why he won't sell any more Mayonnaise jars. This event could be a reference to the name. *In another 5th Cell game named Lock's Quest, Mari, Jowee and the Mayor all are an Easter Egg where their names are written on gravestones. Media |-|Screenshots= MAYONAISE.png|Mari talking to Isaac. Mari Interior.PNG|The Interior of Mari's house. Mari talks to Rose.gif|Mari talking to Rose in Rose's garden. Mari's Plea.gif|Mari's opening plea in Drawn to Life. File:Creator.png|Mari telling Jowee about The Creator. File:Mari.png|Mari yelling at The Creator. File:Mari1.png|Mari questioning The Creator about a hero. MariBakiBeard.png|Mari mentions BakiBeard in Watersong. DTL-Mari-Home.jpeg|Mari's home in Drawn to Life. Midnight and Mari....jpeg|Mari's house at midnight. MariandJowee.png|Mari on the pier with Jowee. MariGreetingMike.png|Mari greeting Mike. |-|Concept Art= MariConcept.png|Mari as she appears in "The Art of 5thCell." MariEmoteConcept_Smile.png|Official Emote Concept Art. MariEmoteConcept_Smile2.png|Official Emote Concept Art. MariEmoteConcept_Wink.png|Official Emote Concept Art. MariEmoteConcept_Shock.png|Official Emote Concept Art. MariEmoteConcept_Shock2.png|Official Emote Concept Art. MariEmoteConcept_Anger.png|Official Emote Concept Art. |-|Misc= Mari Wii.JPG|Mari as she appears in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii). Mari2.jpg Fullmari.png Circi with mari and jowee.png|Mari alongside Jowee and Circi. DTL2Ending 13.png|Mari and Jowee as dolls. Lock's Quest grave1.png|Mari appears in Lock's Quest as an Easter Egg. 25uij2h.jpg.png|Mari with Heather and Jowee. |-| Videos= ---- ---- ---- Category:Drawn to Life Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mayor Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Needs Quote